


Good Life

by EstyFur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby allison - Freeform, Encouraging to cheat, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Isaac, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sugestion to cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstyFur/pseuds/EstyFur
Summary: Life is goodIt's not perfect, and stiles didn't expect it to be.===Or where sterek is happily married with kids, and drama happen.





	Good Life

Life is good

  
It's not perfect, and stiles didn't expect it to be.

  
They fight, bicker, argue, and sometime they go to sleep without talking with each other, still mad and upset after whatever fight they have that day.

  
But they never stay mad with each other for long, come morning stiles will have a breakfast ready with a lingering kiss to derek cheek or lips, and whispering apologies or forgiveness to his husband.

  
Or when stiles didn't feel like making peace first derek will come home in the evening from work with stiles's favorite pastries from the bakeries downtown, giving them to his husband like and offering followed with tentative smiles, giving an unspoken apologies, and then stiles will sigh and pretending to accept derek gift reluctantly, as if he is not already forgiving his husband already.

  
But those fight rarely happening, most day they just bickering good naturedly like their younger days, as a way of comunication that only they can understand.

  
They married in the beginning of auntumn five years ago. They didn't make a big deal of it, they put their finest dress shirt and go to the city hall to get their marriage licence, following with a nice quite luch with family and their closest friend at stiles's father home, since they didn't have that much family to begin with -with stiles only having his father for family, and scott and his mom that the only people he consider as close enough to share his happiness, and derek that only have his two sister, laura and cora, and his uncle as his family, and boyd and erica as his bestfriend- the luch is keep as a small and quite affair.

  
Stiles think they have enough that day, since he is married to his love and having people he care about close to him, and happy.   
Then a year latter, derek who is working as one of his father deputy got called in the middle of the night for a domestic dispute.

Stiles didn't think to much of it, since it is part of his husband work after all, he only kiss derek a sleepy goodbye and go back to sleep.

  
But when morning come and then followed by afternoon, derek still didn't come back, and he did't get any call from derek either, stiles start to get worried. So he pack a luch enough for three persons and go to the station, wielding lunch as an excuse to see his husband and by extention his father too.

  
He expect bussy people running around, like when they have a 'big case' in their small town. But when he got there, the station look as usual, quite and the people milling around looking almost bored and some even already half asleep.

  
When he go to his father office after he check derek's empty desk, he found his father and his husband is talking in a quite discussion, and in his father beaten up office chair, shoved in the corner is a small boy huddling to himself, looking small and scared.

  
He drill them for details.

  
The kid name is isaac lahey, seven years old, and he is found last night in his house bassement, body full of old and new bruise and shivering from cold. Apparenty no one know that he is constantly abused by his father and locked in ther bassement if not for the neighbour picking a fight with his father over a destroyed fence and wreacking havoc in the lahey house, forcing their other neighbour to call the police.

  
The sheriff say isaac is just becoming an orphan this morning, since his father is dying of a heart attack caused by the alcohol he drowned himself into, and since the lahey didn't have any relative they are going to put isaac in the sistem.

  
Stiles look at the small kid for a long time, and something in his chest singging to the child. He look at derek with pleading eyes, and his husband only stare back at him consideringly. Then derek nod his head once.

  
That day, they come home with isaac in tow, clutching stiles fingers in hard grip, and glancing to derek and stiles every few minutes with a scared eyes.

  
They explaine to him, that from that day isaac is theirs, and the boy will live with them. Isaac only nod his head at their every word, didn't say any word unless they ask him directly and sitting still in wherever place they leave him, acting so skittish it is so painfull to watch.

  
And stiles heart is hurting more for the boy, imagining what the small body have to endure all this time with his own father, when he is supposedly being safest in the world.  
So they treat the child gently, and sometimed they indulge him. Coaxing the child from his shell and accepting them as his parents.

  
It is three weeks latter isaac start to get cheerful and acting like his age, demanding small things and their attention just like how the child on his age is supposed to be. And it is six month latter isaac start calling stiles tata and derek daddy.

  
Stiles cried that day until he is asleep and derek hold him tightly, getting misty eyed himself.

  
===

  
Three years latter, stiles is just getting back from taking isaac to school when he see a small box leaved in their doorstep. When he peek inside the box, he is releasing a horified breath, seeing a baby inside, shivering in a cold morning air and crying with auch a smal sound stiles can't even hear if he ia not concentrating enough, only covered by a thin blanket. The baby is still red, a newborn, and didn't have anything on her except the blanket and the onesis she is wearing.

  
Stiles take the baby inside, shushing and warming the poor little thing untill she is asleep in his arms, and then he call derek, then his father explaining his findings, all the while looking at the small beautiful red face all the time, heart already set on decision.

  
Two days latter, they have a new daughter.

  
They call her Allison Rosaline Hale.

  
===

  
The clock is flashing 2 am at his bleary eyes, and there is a baby wailing in the next room.

  
"Derk..." this is the third time he wake up tonight, and stiles didn't think he is asleep for more than an hour after the last cry.

  
"Derek... really, get ally." He shake the sleeping form beside him, but derek remain sleeping, his breath is relaxed and his face is still slack with sleep.

  
"It's your turn," he shake derek once again, but derek still remain stubornly asleep.

  
Stiles sigh in annoyance, shoving the dead weight of his husband aside. "You better make it up to me tomorrow, seriously."

  
He stumble his way to the nursery, and going straight to the crib. He check allison diapers, but it is still dry, fresh after he change her not even an hour ago.

  
So he take allison to his arm, and make a way to the drawer where they put a small supply to make her milk, shushing their baby girl all the while.

  
He lied on the recliner they put in the nursery corner and put ally in his arm, feeding and shushing her with a tired smile. Ally is looking at him with a big brown eyes, flailing her arm, and once in a while her hand will catch his chin or nose, and she will smile with the nipple still in her mouth.

  
All his tired feeling is vanished in that instance, replaced by a huge afection to the small being in his arm. He hug ally closer to him, humming a nursery song he remember from his childhood.

  
Allison eyes start dropping and her mouth sucking lazily at the nipple, and watching his baby asleep, stiles eyes is dropping slowly too, unable to ward of the drowsiness anymore.

  
===

  
"Tata..."

  
"Hmmh"

  
"Tata"

  
"Wha..." when he open his eyes next, isaac is standing beside the recliner, playing with allison flailing arm. He gasp when he remember he is falling asleep when feeding the baby, he didn't put the baby back to the crib and he didn't even burp ally.

  
It's a good thing allison is safe beside him and not falling accidentaly and rolling on the floor like her bottle. Isaac is following where his eyes looking at and take bottle and giving it to him with a shy smile.

  
"Thank you. What time is it?"

  
"Seven, and i'm hungry."

  
He smile at his son, and wishing the time can roll slower, giving him an extra time to sleep more. But isaac need a breakfast, and someone need to take him to school.

  
And knowing their schedule lately, he is the one who need to do that.

  
"Where is daddy?" He check ally's diaper and sigh when his hand coming up wet.

  
"At work? He said not to disturb you and ally. but i'm hungry tata, and the cereal box is empty." Stiles frown, thinking how derek is lately. Stiles understand that the police force is understaffed, but he think it is not to much to ask derek to check on his family once in a while, since stiles didn't even remember when the last time he is talking to derek outside of their sleepy exchange in the bed late at night. He didn't even remember when the last time they are exchanging a kiss beside a quick peck.

  
"Okay, can you go to the kitchen first zac? And getting ready to the school on your own? I need to take care of your sister first."

  
"Okay." He watch isaac back with a grimace, isaac is an affectionate kid and he use to demand a hug or a small peck in the morning from him and derek, but since they got allison, almost all of stiles attention is directed at her, and what little left of that is juggled between isaac and the house, stiles didn't even have the time to take care of himself beside the nececities.

  
He really feel bad toward his oldest, it is a blessing isaac didn't complaining at all to his lack of attention toward the boy. Isaac even triend to help him in with a small thing, helping him loading the dishes, bringing and picking their laundry from the wash room, keeping his sister occupied when stiles need to cook, and even keeping his room clean and his toys neatly in his toy box whenever he is done playing, only to ease stiles burden even if only a little.

  
And stiles is really thankfull for having isaac as his child.

  
===

  
When they arrive at isaac school, they only have two minutes left before the bell is ringging. So he kiss his son goodbye hastily and wave at isaac running form.

  
He look at the back seat to check his baby, and see allison face is scrunch up in annoyance, bitting at her teething ring.

  
He sigh, knowing this will be another long tiring day.

  
===

  
He park his car in beacon hills memorial hospital parking lot, and getting out hurriedly from his car. He use to drive his mother's baby blue jeep, but the old car is broke when isaac is eight, and istead repairing his beloved jeep, he got strong armed by derek and his father to buy a completely ordinary mom car, a honda acord. Stiles is prepared to protest, but he got shuted up by his husband with a glare and a pep talk about the trafic accident rate and isaac safety.

  
He shut up after that, and accept his new car key without protest.

  
"Hey dad."

  
"Hey."

  
Stiles heart clenched, remembering that he almost loosing his remaining parent to the disease he is afraid will come to his father the most.

  
Heart attack.

  
The sherif is at his last patrol before going home last week when a loud bang caused by a experimental homemade firecracker startled him, and triggering a mild heart attack.

  
Luckily, he swiveling his car toward Mr. Jameson fence, alerting the light sleeper veteran, and making his father able to receive help as soon as possible.

  
"How are you feeling?"

  
His father looking at allison with a longing eyes, so stiles adjust his father position and put ally beside her grandfather. The sheriff is looking at stiles garefuly.

  
"Better now. Since i got my favorite girl with me here." Stiles smile at his father antics, the man is making silly faces and playing with his daughter arm, pretending to chomp the baby hand, making ally giggle at her grandfather.

  
"Then you better play with your favorite girl to your heart content, since we won't be here for long."

  
"Aww, really? Let her stay longer, i miss her stiles." His father pouted at him, he 'pout'.

  
Stiles snort "i have to plead and bribe melissa so i can bring ally to see you for a few minutes today. You know baby is not allowed in these ward."

  
"Seriously? If only i'm not stuck on these boring room. Isn't it ally?" His father tickle allison belly, making his baby giggling with a wide smile, showing her pink gum, with a begining of two small teeth on her lower gum.

  
"If only you listen to me, and cutting back all that unhealthy food you sneak behind my back. These?" He poit at his father lying form "is not going to happen at all" He say with faked annoyance, but the sheriff is pretending he didn't hear stiles at all and keep playing with allison.

  
His father then glance at him with a frown.

  
"You look tired."

  
"Ally is teething, she is fussier than before now, waking us up all the time at night."

  
"Hm, you look like you need a break."

  
"There is no break in being a parent dad, i think you know this?"

  
His father sigh with a wistful look, "you are right, a good thing your kids is not like you when you are at their age."

  
"Hei!"

  
They laugh at their old 'when you are their age' conversation. Ever since stiles got isaac and allison, his dad love to bringing up his growing up story.

  
"Sheriff?"

  
They look at the door at the same time, and see laura hale, his father chief deputy standing there with a small smile.

  
"Laura! Come in!"

  
his father greet her with a wide smile wich the woman return gracefully. Stiles smile at her too, but when laura catch his eyes, her smile tighten and stiles is reminded again that his sister-in-law is still regarding him with a polite and barely concealed disdain, even after five years being in laws.

  
It is a relief that she is not treating his children in the same way, she is perfectly nice and sometime indulgence toward isaac.

  
"I know you are suposse to rest, but i have some matter to discuss with you." Laura is talking to his father, but she glance at him and stiles know that is a way for her telling him that she didn't want him here when they have the conversation. And contrary to people believe, stiles know how to take a hint and move aside when he is unwanted.

  
"I better go say hi to melissa when i'm here."   
He smile at his father dissapointed frown, the sheriff look at ally longingly and stiles is almost cowed to leave her with his father just to see his father smile again. But his father can barely lift his body himself. when he want to take allison laura stop him.

  
"It's alright stiles, i can take care of her when you are gone, it's been a long time since i spend time with my niece too."

  
He look at laura and his father hopefull smile, and he sigh in defeat.

  
"Okay,.." he guess he can take a small break, he just spend a tiring night, and can take a small break from taking care of his daughter. "Uhh... i won't be long."

  
He exit his father room hesitantly.

  
He roam the hospital hallway, looking for the nurse station. He guess, since he already said it, he better look for melissa, and doing some catching up with the older woman. It's been weeks since the last time he see his pseudo foster mother.

  
He bump into a nurse when he got distracted by an STD poster,

  
"Sorry!"

  
"Stiles!"

  
It was kira, scott's crush, his bestfriend-pseudo-brother is dying to ask the young nurse for a date, and stiles seriously didn't know what his bestfriend is worried about, when he can see clearly that kira is as smitten by scott just like how his best friend is smitten by her.

  
Stiles think ot won't be long before they are officially together.

  
"Hey, sorry. I didn't see you there. Got distracted by this." He point to the poster and giving her a wide smile. But kira only wave him of, and start walking with him.

  
"Thats okay, how is your father?"

  
"He is good, playing with his grandaughter now. I got kicked out." That pulling a giggle from her,

  
"That's good to hear, i heard from melissa that he can be released sometimes this week if his his vitals continue showing a good sign."

  
"Yeah. And it's a good thing the city council is putting him on a rest. He need them."

  
They chatted abouth small mundane thing for a while, and stiles catch a small hesitating glance from kira for a few times, before he give the girl a break.

  
"What is it?"

  
She look startled, "oh... that's.. sorry."

  
"It's okay kira, you can say it."

  
"I mean, you look really ragged and tired stiles. There is a big bag under your eyes. You sure you are okay? You look ready to drop any minutes now, really."

  
"I'm fine... it's just been a tired week for me, well us. With my father in the hospital, derek long shift, and... well ally start teething a few days ago, and she been fussy since then... so, yeah."

  
"That is... hard. Hey, i know i'm not close to you like scott is, but i can do some baby sitting for you when i'm not working. I'm good with children, and god know you need the break."

  
"Thanks, really."

  
They chat more and before he know it, they are at the nurse station, and melissa is waving at them.

  
"Well, it's nice seeing you stiles. I need to go."

  
"Okay."

  
"Really, call me if you need some help with the kids."

  
"Okay, thanks."

  
Kira leave him, and he walk closer to melissa.

They talk for what he feel like a few minutes, catching up. When stiles see his watch he is surprised that it is almost one hour since he left his father room. So he excuse himself with melissa, he left with a promise to visit next week and a kiss on the cheek.

  
===

  
When they got back home from the hospital, it is already past lunch, and alisson is fussing again, stiles tried to calm her with her bottle and her teething ring, but they seems like the wrong move, since the baby only throw those thing away, and start to fuss more.

  
He hurriedly go to the nursery and grabbing the pacifier that he injected with a juice in the fridge on the way. The cold flavoured pacifier usually can calm ally for a while.

  
It take a while, but he finally put ally for a nap almost an hour latter. By that time, he is tired and his stomach growling loudly, reminding stiles that he didn't have anything since breakfast that morning.

  
He pad to the kitchen tiredly, remembering that he need to get isaac from school too, since derek usually can't pick up their son in the afternoon.

  
It's usually derek's job to get isaac to the school, and stiles is the one usually get to pick the boy in the afternoon. And they take turn to take care of allison at the night, but latelly derek steady shift got jumbled up because a few deputy got transfered to another county, added up by his father sudden rest, the police is understaffed and derek is covering a lot of shift.

  
Stiles want to compain, he really need some rest, he want to say that he is tired, but he swallow his complain up whenever he see derek tired eyes. He is not the only one who is tired latelly, derek is too. And whenever he want to complain and moan about his tiredness in taking care of their family, he got ashamed because derek never once complaining to stiles abouth his crazy hour.

  
At least he can spend times with his children, when derek been deprived of them for weeks.

  
He is so tired when he is looking for a food in their fridge, he almost didn't see another person standing behind the kitchen counter.

  
"Stiles."

  
He jump and almost dropping the orange juice, startled in hearing his name. He turn around and surprised in seeing derek in his t-shirt and slacks, out of his uniform.

  
"Ohmygod. What's wrong with you! I told you like a thousand times already, make some noise, dude." He flail around and almost smacking his husband with the orange juice bottle.

  
Derek just roll his eyes, experatedly. He herd stiles to the counter and shoving a plate of pasta to stiles, urging him to eat.

  
"When did you get home?"

  
"Just now, when you are still in the nursery. Eat."

  
Stiles didn't even have any will to snark at derek anymore, he just eat the pasta hurriedly, almost chocking with the noodle by the rate he is shoving the food to his mouth.

  
When he is halfway in devouring the pasta, he slow down and look at derek that still standing across of him, looking at stiles eating habit with a grimace.

  
"What happen? I think you won't be home until tonight."

  
"Laura send me home, saying i need to cut down the hours, and get some rest."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah. She put me on rest until tomorrow."

Derek put a glass of water in front of him, and stiles drank them slowly, the water taste really good, the best water he have all his life.

  
He gave derek a tentative smile, a slow pleasure curling on his stomach.

  
"Soo... you won't be back to the station today?" He look at his pasta in consentration, feeling really shy suddenly.

  
Stilea know it is ridiculous feeling shy toward your own husband. But it's been a while they are together like this, without the children around.

  
"Sure. I really need some sleep."

  
He feel dissapointed suddenly, and it must be showing on his face, because derek is moving around the island and hugging him from the back carefully.

  
His body is trembling in pleasure, enveloped in derek's arm. Stiles is surprised at his reaction, he react as if he is never been hugged before, but no one can really blame him. He is been depraved by derek's touch these past weeks. And it's feel like ages ago since the last time they are hugging outside a sleepy cudlling in their bed.

  
"Want to take a nap with me?" Derek whispering in his ear, his hot breath caressing stiles sensitive skin, making a shiver ran down his body.

  
He caress derek hairy arm slowly, "i need to pick up zac from school in an hour." He protest weakly.

  
"I can ask cora to pick him up for us, and bring him to her apartement for a few hours. She won't mind."

  
"I don't want to bother her."

  
"It won't. She is on a break from college."

Stiles hesitating for a second, but derek is peppering small kisses and bites to his neck and ear, making him blushing and trembling in slow pleasure.

  
"Okay... but only if she won't mind."

  
Derek bit his ear teasingly and put a kiss on his cheek before he let stiles go.

  
"I will call her now."

  
Derek take his phone out and call his sister, all the while looking at stiles with a heated look.

  
Stiles swallow heavily, suddenly he feel really full.

  
===

  
He wake up latter feeling deliciously sore and covered in dried cum and sweat.

  
He is hugged tightly from behind by derek's strong arm and when he triend to move his body around, he realize that derek in not completely out of him yet. His soft cock head is still inside stiles hole.

  
He blush, and feeling his own cock start to stir again. But they didn't have time for another round, when stiles look to their bedroom window it is already dark outside, and they need to get isaac from cora soon, or their son will throw a tantrum.

  
It is a big blessing ally is remaining sleeping all this time, given her teething and how loudly stiles scream when derek pound him before.

  
He shake derek, waking him up. And they take a shower together, something that they never do anymore since their time together cutted short by a lot of thing in their life and mostly by their children lately.

  
When they are done, derek push stiles in their sofa, and order him to stay where he is, and letting his husband taking care of their daughter for a change.

  
Stiles just kiss derek gently, and push his husband toward their daughter nursery, before derek can change their kissing pace, and making it harder for stiles to pull away from derek's lips.

  
===

  
They pick a cheerful isaac from cora's apartement with a relaxed smile. Stiles even offering derek's younger sister with a big grin, enduring the girl stink eyes and knowing smirk with a grace, when he usually will cower on cora's knowing smirk. He can't bear being ashamed abouth what he did with his husband, when they have been deprived of each other for so long.

  
When they make their way home, derek insisting to take their family to a fancy dinner even when stiles protesting that he already have their dinner planed at home.

  
Stiles can protest at derek all he want, but they both know that it is just an empty word. Derek love taking his family out to a surprise meals and trips, that is one of his way to spoil them, and stiles love it when derek spoil his family, since his husband is not good showing his affection with word and instead he show them with gesture.

  
They all talk, snark, and joke with each other in their meals, listening to isaac adventure of the day. It was the first night in weeks he feel really happy.

  
===

  
That night stiles is lying above derek, tucking his head below his husband chin, playing with derek chest hair, waiting for sleep to aproach him when derek heaving a big sigh, lifting stiles with his chest movement.

  
"It wont be long, just endure this for a couple more days okay?"

  
"Hemm?"

  
"My shift. It will come back to normal in next week at the lattest. A few new recruits is coming down from upstate in two days, we will have enough people to covering all the shift."

  
"Okay." Stiles kiss derek's chest and close his eyes with a content smile.

  
===

  
He pack a surprise lunch for derek two days latter, thinking it's been a while since the last time he bring his husband a surprise lunch. And ally have been a happy baby since this morning, she keep smiling, and didn't even fuss once, so stiles feeling really good.

  
He walk inside the station bulpen with a spring in his steps amd a big grin on his face, allison strapped on his chest.

  
He greet the deputies and wave his daughter hand in greeting to the few he is closest with.  
When he arrive at his husband desk, derek is not there, but stiles know his husband is in the station since he catch sight of his cruiser in the station parking lot just now.

  
So he sit at derek's chair, pushing it around, and playing with a happy allison. A few moment latter, derek exiting his father office that for the time being is used by laura as her office, since she is covering his father duties. Someone is following him and they talk quitely, and judging frong the small grin on his husband face, it is not about some case, but rather only a small mundane thing.

  
Derek catch sight of them, so stiles wave allison hand in greeting, making the grin on his husband face getting bigger than before.  
Derek kiss his cheek and allison head, and when he pull back stiles is pleased that the big grin is still in place.

  
"What are you doing here?" He ask with a hint of laught, showing his happines. Derek take allison from her strap and smothering the baby face with kisses, pulling a happy laughter from his daughter.

  
"Well, ally think it is a good idea to bring healthy luch for daddy today. Since you only manage to grab small breakfast this morning."

  
"Really? My, daddy's baby girl is so toughfull." Derek kiss ally again, pulling another happy laughter from her.

  
"Derek?" A hesitate voice calling him, pulling them from their family bubble. Derek look surprised, and honestly, stiles too. He think they are alone, but it's look like the deputy he see talking with his husband before is still there, standing just to the side of derek.

  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Stiles, this is paige krasikeva, my new partner, she is a transfer from san fransisco. And paige, this is my husband and daughter, stiles and allison."

  
"Hi." She is offering her hand for a hand shake, so stiles take it with a clammy hand. His heart is beating loudly in his chest, trying to deafening him by how loudly it is beating inside his ribcage.

  
"I tought your partner is laura." He said, trying to sound normal, and almost missing by an inch.

  
Derek, being oblivious answering him still with a grin in his face.

  
"Laura is covering for your father, so she wont be able coming for a patrol with me like usual. So, since paige is still new, laura put her with me, to show her the ropes."

  
Stiles look at paige, and she is giving him a small smile wich stiles can't find on himself to return. His heart is beating loudly, and his brain is repeating the same thing over and over again.

  
Paige. Krasikeva.

  
Derek's highschool sweetheart.

  
His first love.

  
Stiles, unable to see the women beautiful face any longer, look to the other direction, and catch sigh of laura watching them from his father office.

  
Stiles's heart thud painfully.

  
===

TBC

 


End file.
